Into The Woods
by Kiing.Deemy
Summary: Some wish they can't escape their pasts, but sometimes the past don't want you escape it. What happened years ago, can't stay buried for very long. This is BL/Yaoi/BoyxBoy and also violent, probably not for the faint of heart
1. Chapter 1

The Woods

It all started on a night like any other, the night that changed everything for a group of seniors at Konoha High.

 _ **Rrrringgg**_... **_Rrringgggg_**..

A mop of blonde hair poked out of the bed covers, turning over in their sleep at the incessant ringing.

 ** _Rringggg.._**

"Ughhhh", having had enough, a blue eyed blonde threw back his covers and reached for his phone. Squinting his eyes at the harsh light of his phone, he read the texts coming in at a rapid rate.

'Dude, where are you?'

'I'm in the woods right now, and I'm freaking out...'

'I think... Naruto I think **he's** back..'

'C'mon man, answer your phone!'

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Naruto hurriedly sat up in his bed, his fingers quickly flying over the keyboard typing up a response.

'Kiba? Wtf r u doin back in the woods?'

'And wht do u mean he's back...?'

Wringing his hands slightly, Naruto couldn't quite help the uneasiness he felt at Kiba's text. Surely he wasn't talking about.. him.

Not too long after sending his text, his phone blared to life again with another text from his friend.

'U know who I mean, the one who got Itachi!'

With a jolt, Naruto froze up at the text. His phone continued to go off in his hand, but it was ignored as Naruto stared ahead into the darkness.

 ** _Smack_**!

Startled, Naruto dropped his phone and scrambled out of his bed whirling around to where the sound came from.

 ** _Smack_**!

At the sound, Naruto's heart rate sped up as he cautiously made his way towards the window.

Jumping again as the sound reverberated throughout his body, Naruto finally reached the window and with a shaky sigh, he heaved it open.

"Bout time!"

"Gah!", flailing about, Naruto backpedaled away from the window clutching his chest where his heart was trying to escape. "Kiba?! The hell man!".

Scowling, Kiba climbed in through the window and glared at the blonde taking deep breaths across the room "What took you so long? I was freezing my ass off out there".

"You freakin' nearly gave me a damn heart attack you asshole", Naruto cried out. "What are you even doing here, I was just texting you.. furthermore.." Here Naruto looked his friend up and down who seemed perfectly fine. "Are you okay? You sounded kinda freaked..".

At his words, the scowl completely dropped from Kiba's face, instead he appeared more troubled now. "I-I.. Naruto, you have to come with me.. back into the woods. I need to show everyone something"

"Everyone..?".

"Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura, Tenten, and Shikamaru", Kiba listed off without fail, it was almost automatic, "Everyone".

Naruto ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Kiba buddy, we haven't spoken in years. There's no way all of us are going back into the woods.. Not after what happened".

Kiba balled his fists and growled angrily, " **They need to be there** ".

At his tone, Naruto stepped back nervously, "Kiba? You okay?".

"I'm fine. You just need to get everyone to the woods".

Shaking his head, Naruto replied, "I can't do th-", Naruto paused as if suddenly remembering something, "Kiba?".

"What?", Kiba answered back roughly, now at arms length to Naruto, "What is it?".

A brisk cold wind suddenly blew through the window, making the curtains flare about and cast ominous shadows across the moonlit floor.

"How.. did you get in here? We're two stories high".

"I climbed".

Shaking off his uneasiness, Naruto brushed past Kiba only pausing slightly at the cold chill he got, "Geez, you could of shut the window, it's freezing in here".

Going to shut the window, Naruto suddenly got distracted by the ringing sound of his phone. Making his way over, he moved about his covers until he finally found it.

Pulling it up to his face, the screen lit up once again with a new text that made his blood run cold, and his breath hitch.

'Naruto? Where r u?! Y won't u ans me...'

Slowly looking over his shoulder, he spotted Kiba just a few steps away from, with his face stretched in an impossibly wide grin, "You're coming with me Naruto, back to the woods", a voice that sounded like Kiba's own but distorted said, "Back to where it all began".

Suddenly, as if out of a horror movie, Kiba's face started to melt off until all that was left were these pulsing black orbs for eyes and dirt and stone making up the rest of the things face.

Naruto covered his mouth to stifle the scream that nearly tore apart his throat and stepped back in fright. Whatever the thing was, it reeked of dirt and blood and it was enough to make Naruto's eye water.

Lunging forward, the thing wrapped it's cold hands around Naruto's throat with an iron grip. Pulling and scratching at the things arms, Naruto fruitlessly tried to break the things grip, even tried to kick it off but nothing made it budge or loosen it's grip. All too soon his vision started to blacken, and his struggles started to lack motivation, it felt like he was dying.

" **Narutoooooo**..."

And just like that, Naruto succumbed to unconsciousness.

Springing awake, Naruto looked around his room trying to find the thing that attacked him, but only finding an empty room instead. He then realized it was the middle of the morning, and night had already passed.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto took a seat on his bed, "Must have been a dream..", he said rubbing his neck only to wince and pull away his hand, "What the hell..?", he said confused.

Making his way to his full length mirror beside his wardrobe, Naruto stared at the bruised skin on his neck in shock and fear. Slowly he came to the realization that maybe the events of last night, wasn't such a dream after all. Shaking away these thoughts, he quickly took a shower and got ready for his first day back to school.

Locking the door behind him, Naruto made his way down the walk path but paused suddenly at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey there brat. You're up pretty early".

Looking over his shoulder, Naruto spotted his old perverted neighbor making his way over.

"Hey Ero-sennin, I haven't seen you in a while. Still peeping into bath houses?", asked a snickering Naruto.

"You little brat!", Jiraiya flared his nostrils, his cheeks tinting pink, "C'mon out here Gamabunta!", just then the bushes started to rustle and out came a shaggy brown dog with fur almost the color of red.

"Bunta!", reaching down, Naruto began playing with the dog excitedly, "You've gotten so big!".

Jiraiya smiled at the scene, but suddenly got distracted from the light glinting off of an odd looking stone, "Heck is this?", questioned Jiraiya as he crouched down to collect the strange looking object, "Oi, brat. Do you know what this is?"

"Huh?", looking up from Bunta Naruto peered at the strange stone in his neighbors' hand, "Let me see".

Standing upright, Jiraiya placed the stone in Naruto's outstretched hand.

'It's kinda heavy', thought Naruto as he turned the stone around to examine it further, "This kind of smells like dirt and bl-", he cut himself off and clenched the stone in his hand tightly, as the memory of last night replayed in his head again.

"Smells like what brat?", asked Jiraiya as he watched Naruto in concern, "You alright?".

Snapping out of it, Naruto hurriedly shook his head, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine", stuffing the rock in his pocket Naruto continued on his way. "I don't wanna be late on my first day back, we'll catch up another time pervert", waving his arm in goodbye, Naruto left his yard and began his long walk to school.

Pulling out his phone, he noticed it was dead from last night. He had no idea what happened to the real Kiba last night, or what that thing that attacked wanted. But one text above all never left Naruto's mind from the events of last night

'I think he's back'

"Holy fuck...", Naruto breathed.

As if to take his mind off these troubling thoughts a sleek back Audi came cruising down his way, slowing slightly as the driver rolled down his window to peer at Naruto.

Curiously Naruto peered back at the driver who had pale lavender eyes, lengthy chestnut brown hair and fair skin. The guy looked like a model.

"Do I know you?", asked the model looking guy peering at Naruto.

"Uh, I don't think so..", answered Naruto, a little awkwardly, "But you do look kind of familiar though"

The guy nodded along, seemingly agreeing with the statement, "What's your name?".

"Ah, it's Naruto", he answered scratching the back of his head.

"Nice name. I guess I'll be seeing you around then".

"Wait-", before he could finish his sentence, the guy was already disappearing down the road in his Audi, "I never got your name...", shrugging off the oddness of it all, he continued on his path.

 ** _At The School_**

Making his way to his locker, Naruto spotted a familiar figure beside his locker, "Tenten? Did your locker get relocated again?", asked Naruto as he came to a stop beside the figure now known as Tenten.

"Yeah, seems I did. Some student must of gotten scared shit again by my occult stuff", she smirked and rolled her eyes, "Bunch of pussies".

Naruto could only shake his head, and put away his stuff, "I see you haven't changed over the years".

"Where's the fun in that?".

"H-hey Naruto, Tenten..", a meek voice called out behind them, "It's nice to see you guys".

Turning around, Naruto smiled at the newcomer, "Hey Sakura, I haven't seen you all summer. How are you?", asked Naruto after offering the girl a hug.

Smiling slightly, Sakura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I was away at a camp for self defense".

"That sounds important", a voiced said.

"Oh God", sighed Tenten.

"Hello to you too freak", Ino smiled as she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, "How nice to see all of you losers again", she smiled.

Behind her, her lackey Kin piped up, "It's really not, would of been better if you had gotten transferred or something. Especially stalker Sakura".

"I-I'm not a stalker Kin..", Sakura stammered out.

"Oh, you totes are Forehead. It's really gross, so can you like stop stalking me now?", said Ino as she giggled along with Kin.

"Why don't you just leave the girl alone Ino?", stepping between the two, Naruto glared Ino dead in her eyes. This only seemed to piss Ino off.

"Well, well", Ino's third lackey, Zaku, finally shows his face, "Look who's grown some pretty hefty balls".

"Ah, and the third one makes his appearance. The Three Stooges just weren't quite complete with just two bitches", Tenten said from her spot leaned up against the lockers.

"Who asked you, weirdo?", piped up Kin, huffing angrily.

"Okay, that was a little kindergarten level. This is obviously a waste of time", rolling his eyes, Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her along as the three made their way to the auditorium.

"You three better watch your back!", cried Zaku.

"If y'all ever feel a burning sensation behind your eyes, just know it's from your good friend Tenten", laughing, she waved her hands back at them and continued on.

Entering the auditorium, Sakura thanked both of them before she left to find a seat before they were all taken up.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?", asked Naruto.

"Yeah, whatever".

Taking a seat, they both got comfortable or at least tried to as Naruto kept fidgeting and picking at his seat nervously.

"Alright, out with it. This must be big if you're coming to me after all these years", voiced Tenten rolling her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto told her about everything that happened last night about the texts from Kiba, and the creature that attacked him in his room.

"Wow. Sounds like a really vivid dream".

"But it wasn't, I swear", here he pulled down his shirt collar to show her the bruises on his neck, "A dream can't do this".

"Actually, they can", said Tenten as she poked at the bruises making Naruto recoil in pain, "It could have been a dream curse, or something like that. But from the way you described the thing it sounds like a golem".

"A golem? I've heard of those..", he said looking at his shoes, "Why didn't it kill me?".

"Don't know. All I know about golems are from a lot of Wikipedia searches and some guy in this forum called MagicHunk01", she shrugged, "It probably couldn't kill you since whatever sent it ran out of power or something. Guess you're pretty lucky".

"I.. guess so".

"Now scram, If people see us hanging around they'll get the impression I'm approachable. I can't have that shit", said Tenten practically giving Naruto the boot.

Smiling, Naruto got up and walked away, "Hey", turning around, Naruto looked at Tenten as she rolled her eyes, "You're not such a blowhard like the rest of this school".

Laughing, Naruto nodded and continued on, he knew that was as close a compliment he'll ever get from her.

Searching for a seat, Naruto saw one of his old friends, Hinata, sitting with the cheerleaders. He waved at her, and she smiled at him before turning away as Ino glared at her.

It seemed like the entire school had gathered and most seats were all filled, all except one.

"Oh...", looking around, Naruto tried desperately to find somewhere else to sit.

"Oi, dumbass, take a seat already you're blocking the view!", shouted Zaku.

Sighing, Naruto looked back to who he'd be sitting between, and they only stared back at him in return.

"Hey... Sasuke.. Gaara", taking a seat, Naruto stared ahead waiting for this assembly to start already.

"Hey", came the dry responses.

Nothing else was said between them as their Class President, Shikamaru came out and everyone began cheering.

"Whoa, when did Shika get so popular?", asked Naruto as he stared in surprise.

Sasuke snorted, "Where have you been?".

"Every since Shikamaru became Class President, his 'popularity' seemed to rise overnight", voiced Gaara, who was wearing a basketball jersey, after becoming one of the teams' newest recruits.

As Shikamaru got ready to give his speech, a sudden ghost blew the doors open and the lights flickered off. The whole auditorium was thrown into darkness, and with that the whole student body was thrown into panic.

"Everyone just stay calm, don't panic!", that was Shika's voice, trying to calm the students down, but from the sounds of it, it seemed he was failing.

"Oh God...", Sakura breathed

As the wind howled, it seemed as though it carried an eerie sound with it, something that had the whole group shaking at the memories it brought up.

"No way", Hinata looked around in pure fright.

"Jesus..", whispered Shikamaru.

"This is..", Sasuke spoke up.

"Him", finished Gaara.

"Holy fuck", Tenten cursed.

"Not again...", Naruto shivered in fear.

" **We... only... play... together"**

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 ** _What do y'all think? Do you like it? Would you like to see more? Leave a review and tell me all about, and no I haven't forgotten about Mheetu's story, that will updated soon._**

 ** _Xoxo; Deemy_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's the second chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed the first. Did it freak you out? Cause it only gets creepier._**

 _Guest; Whoever you are, thanks for your honesty. But nobody likes homophobes here_

 _Aka-chan; xD You'll have to keep reading to find out, and well as for SasuNaru... Keep reading! ^^_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, the characters belong to Kishimoto. I'm just a humble human._**

 ** _It Gets Worst Before It Gets Better_**

Still reeling from the events that transpired at the assembly this morning, Naruto barely paid any attention to the teacher as he prattled on about witches or whatever.

Pulling out his phone, he created a group chat and invited the old gang. They all needed to talk about this.

 _'Hey, it's Naruto'  
'We all need to talk abt wht went down this mornin at assembly'_

 _'I... don't knw what u're talking abt Naruto' . Saku._

 _At her response, Naruto rolled his eyes and typed up a response._

 _'Look, I'm not abt that. Don't even try to deny wht we all heard'. Naru._

 _'How did u get my number? Stalker much '. Hina._

 _'Oh, woow Hinata. Cause we weren't all friends at one point and exchanged numbers'. Sasu._

 _'Shutup Sasuke'. Hina._

 _'Are we gonna have to read texts with these two bickerin'. Cause I actually got stuff to do'. Gaa._

 _'Like wht? Watch your teammates play basketball while you warm a bench like usual'. Ten._

 _'Can we not right nw guys? This is serious'. Naru._

 _'So abt the assembly, you guys heard it too right?'. Sasu._

 _'It was probably just the wind, nothing more'. Hina._

 _'So we all heard the wind talkin?'. Sasu._

 _'It was him'. Gaa_

 _'I think he's back, I think Kyubi is back'. Naru._

Glancing away from his phone, Naruto thought back to when it all started. Back to that dreaded day.

A faint sound of a little boy screaming can be heard as Naruto's memory flashes before him.

Before he could go any further down memory lane, his phone vibrates in his hand.

 _'Wht u mean he's back?! He's not real!'. Hina._

 _'We all saw what happened that day Hinata, how do u explain that?'. Gaa._

 _'It was an accident...'. Hina._

 _'Let's meet up after school, and really talk about this'. Naru._

 _'Whatever. For 5 then?'. Ten._

 _'I got basketball practice til 6, can we push it back an hour?'. Gaa._

 _'Yeah, I got cheerleading practice til 6 too. So an hour sounds good'. Hina._

 _'Okay, we'll meet up for six then'. Naru._

 _'Naruto, did you add Shikamaru to the group?'. Saku._

"Shit", Naruto cursed, drawing the attention of the professor.

"Ah, how nice of you to volunteer since you've obviously been paying attention Uzumaki", Mizuki said, peering over the rim of his glasses at Naruto, "When were the last witch trials held?".

"Umm..", scratching the back of his head, Naruto thought of a response to the question, but ultimately came up with nothing.

Out the corner of his eye, he saw Shikamaru trying to show him something, something like.. "Um, 1870?".

"Hmph, that is correct. Well done", turning away he focused on what he was in the middle of writing, "If you'll draw your att-"

 ** _Rrringgggggggg!_**

"And there's the bell", he sighed placing his marker down as the class already began filing out, "Shikamaru, if you'd stay a minute. I want to have a word with you".

"Um, yeah. Sure..".

Peering back, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what that was all about. Before he made it too far from the class the sound of muffled voices reached his ears, but he couldn't quite discern what exactly was being said.

Stepping closer he pressed his ears against the door to hear just what Shikamaru and Mizuki were talking about, but suddenly he was yanked back by some unseen force and his vision was blocked.

"What the fuck?! Let go of me!", thrashing around, Naruto tried to pry whoever it was off of him but then he was shoved inside this cold place and his vision returned.

Slowly he came to the realization that he was trapped inside a locker, and that's when he heard snickering outside.

"This isn't funny, let me out!", he shouted, banging on the door to somehow break free.

"Fat chance, punk. We told you to watch your back", Zaku taunted from outside, him and Kin laughing at Naruto's expense.

"Get comfy freak, we'll see you tomorrow if you survive the night", laughing Kin banged on the locker room and walked away with Zaku leaving Naruto trapped.

Rubbing the ringing sound from his ears, Naruto glared at the locker door before he kicked and punched at it, but still nothing.

Breathing heavily, it wasn't long til he noticed the darkness seeming to close in around him. It was like it was trying to swallow him whole, and he suddenly felt very cold.

"I'm not scared, I'm not scared...", he repeated over and over, trying to calm his nerves.

As if answering his prayers, the locker door was wrenched open and he came tumbling out into a pair of arms.

"Whoa, you okay Naruto?".

Looking up, Naruto noticed it was Shikamaru that opened the door for him.

"Just breathe in and out, you'll be fine", he assured rubbing circles on Naruto's back, "Who did this to you? I can take you to the principals office to file a report".

Shaking his head, Naruto got to his feet, "It wouldn't make a difference, but thanks for saving me".

"I heard mumbling coming from inside the locker, it's a good thing the school board never fixed them or I wouldn't be able to have gotten you out".

Naruto laughed, "Thank God for that".

Walking together they made their way down the hall.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something", Naruto started, glancing at Shikamaru, "About what happened this morning at assembly".

Pausing briefly, Shikamaru met Naruto's gaze, "What about it? It was just some technical difficulties", turning away he continued on.

Trying to keep up with Shikamaru's brisk pace, Naruto shook his head, "You know it wasn't Shika. Don't deny it, we all heard it".

"We?", asked Shikamaru now stopping fully.

"Yeah, the whole gang. We're meeting up later at 6 to talk about it".

Running his hand through his hair, Shikamaru turned to face Naruto, "I have a really busy schedule, I don't know..".

"Just come along Shika, it doesn't have to be long. Please?".

"... Fine, yeah. I'll be there".

Smiling, Naruto turned and walked away to his next class not noticing the frown that came upon Shikamaru's face as soon he turned away.

 ** _After School At 6_**

Leaning against the fountain, Naruto waited til everyone made there way over, and sure enough right on the dot they all made their way over to where he was.

"Hey", greeted Sasuke, taking a spot beside Naruto.

"Seems like everyone is here", voiced Tenten as she crossed her arms.

"So we gonna talk about what happened or continue to be in denial?", Gaara asked the entire group.

Everyone became silent at his words, no one ready to address the topic of this get together. It had been years since the incident, and no one wanted to dive back into the past.

But nothing stays buried for long.

"Okay", Hinata spoke up first, "What if hypothetically speaking, what he heard was actually real..", looking around at everyone she continued, "What does this change? Nothing".

"Nothing?", this time Sasuke leveled her with a sharp glare, it was the first time he ever showed much emotion since what happened that day, "Kyubi killed my brother, Hinata. And now he's back again, so I think this changes everything!".

Looking away, she rubbed at her arms, "That was an accident Sasuke, not some creepy supernatural force".

Now Sasuke looked ready to tackle her, "You-", getting between the two, Shikamaru kept Sasuke a good distance away from Hinata, "Enough. Let's all just calm down, and talk about this calmly".

Sighing, Sasuke stepped away and walked back to his spot beside Naruto, but the tension in the air made no motions of dissipating anytime. That is until, Tenten spoke up.

"So, did you guys hear Kiba's parents declared him missing this morning?", she voiced.

"Wait, what?", questioned Gaara, "Why are you now telling us this?!".

Scowling, Tenten shrugged her shoulders, "I thought you already knew, how was I supposed to know you didn't".

"Not everyone's dad is the sheriff you know", said Hinata.

"Please guys, let's not fight", pleaded Sakura.

Tenten only rolled her eyes in response.

"There's something else..", Naruto began, "I got attacked last night", everyone except Tenten looked at him in surprise as he retold the events of the attack.

"He really is back...", said a scared Sakura, "What does he want with us?".

"The better question is, when are we going to find Kiba? He's still out there", Sasuke asked. No one had a reply for him, "We are going to look for him, aren't we?".

Hinata shook her head, "This sounds like something the police should handle, not us teenagers".

At this Gaara laughed, "The police? The hell will they do, they wouldn't even believe us", he got up and gestured to all of us, "We're the only who knows what happened, we're all Kiba have".

"I'm sorry, this is too much for me", voiced Hinata backing away, "I can't do this", turning on her heels she disappeared around the corner.

"What the fuck?!", Gaara shouted.

"I don't care what you say, I'm not going to let what happen to Itachi happen all over again to Kiba", voiced a sullen Sasuke, "Not when I can do something about it".

"I'm sorry too, I can't", Sakura clasps her hands together, as if beginning to pray, "This freaks me out too much, and I just can't", she said before bolting away in tears.

"Maybe she's right guys, we're in over our heads", agreed Shikamaru shaking his head, "I don't wanna be dragged into this, not again", he said before he also walked away from the group.

"Asshole!", Tenten and Gaara shouted after him.

"What about you Naruto, you wanna bail too?", asked Sasuke, addressing the one person who was quiet during most of it.

"No, he texted me that night.. I'm gonna help find him", standing up, he fixed his gaze on those who stayed.

"Good", Tenten piped up, "We'll go to the hardware store, pick up some stuff. Who knows what's out there".

"Sounds like a good plan, let's go then".

 _ **The Hardware Store**_

The four made their way into the Hardware store, not sure exactly what to look for but not willing to go into this without some form of defense.

"Well, look who it is", hearing the familiar voice, Naruto turned to the sound and saw the same guy from earlier this morning.

"You're the guy from this morning, what are you doing here?", questioned Naruto turning to face the male model.

Laughing, he gestured to his spot behind the cash register, "Kinda work here Naruto".

Embarrassed, Naruto scratched at the back of his neck, "Say, you know my name, how comes I don't know yours?".

"You mean you haven't recognized me yet?"

"Wait, your eyes...", squinting Naruto got closer to the model looking guy, "Oh! Your Hinata's cousin, Neji!".

Neji smiled, and did a little bow, "The one and only. You were always the sharp one in your little gang".

"It's nice to see you again, it's been a while", said Naruto.

"Maybe we could catch up sometime, over coffee perhaps", Neji winked.

Before a blushing Naruto could form a response, his friends called him over from the aisle where they were at.

"Hey Naruto, we found some really cool stuff", Tenten said, showing off the items they got. A crowbar, a bat wrapped in barb wire, and a flashlight.

"Niceee", Naruto praised, "Looks like we're all set".

"Seems so, you should go tell your boyfriend we're ready to cash", said a smirking Tenten.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto and the rest walked up to the cashier to purchase the items.

"Whoa, you guys going to commit murder or something?", asked Neji as he ringed up their purchases.

"More like preventing it actually", smiled TenTen as she leaned against the counter.

"What she said", mumbled Gaara.

"Pay them no mind", Sasuke said as he picked up the stuff and made his way out.

"I'll see you around Neji", waved Naruto as he followed the rest out the store.

"Definitely", Neji smiled back.

 ** _In The Woods_**

"I can't remember the last time we came out here", whispered Naruto as the four of them trekked through the woods trying to find their friend Kiba.

"I can, clearly", grunted Sasuke as he tried to shake the mud from his shoes.

Nobody said anything further as they continued on their way, the only noise surrounding them were the sound of their footsteps.

"The hell?", voiced Gaara, "How is it so damn quiet?", he questioned looking around the silent woods, "Aren't there supposed to be wild creatures around here or whatever".

Nodding in agreement, Tenten also noticed the eerie silence of the woods tonight, "It's a little unsettling, makes you think something will pop up outta nowhere and grab your ass".

Just the thought of it caused a shiver to race down each of their backs. It was like something in the woods was watching them.

A sharp snap cause each of them to flinch and pause in their movements.

"Did you guys hear that..?", whispered Sasuke.

"Pretty sure that's why we all stopped moving at the same time", grumbled Tenten looking around.

"Sssshh", Naruto shushed looking to where the sound emitted from.

Another rustling sound made all of them tense up again, each of them looking around to find where it was coming from.

That was when Sasuke spotted the amber eyes glowing in the darkness not too far away from them, "Nobody move...", he breathed out.

Slowly they all noticed the thing watching them, the four drawing together as whatever it is advanced towards them.

Stepping out of the darkness, a creature like no other bared it's fangs at them. It looked like a dog, but only the skeletal form and it was held together by vines and moss all over it's body, it's mouth was gaping wide open with sharp rows of teeth everywhere and saliva dripping onto the grassy floor from the creature's muzzle. It looked like it could tear you apart with just one bite.

"Holy.."

It lunged.

" ** _Fuckkkkkk!"_**

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 ** _Are you guys still with me? I hope I haven't scared any of you away. Leave a review and tell me your thoughts_**

 ** _Are you enjoying the story so far? Cause I have a lot more in store for you guys._**

 ** _Xoxo: Deemy_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! I'm back again with the third chapter of this wonderful story. Sorry if it took kinda long, but I got busy. On another note, what pairing do you guys want? Your options are; ShikaNaru/GaaNaru/Nejinaru_**

 _ **Leave your votes in your reviews, and the most votes will get to see their pairing.**_

 _ **Guest;**_ Actually, no. I haven't seen that movie, way too creepy and everyone keeps telling me not watch it. And yeah, I thought it would be kind of interesting to switch Hinata and Sakura, because in most fanfics it's always the other way around. I'm glad you like it ^^

 _ **This Username Is Classified;**_ Loll, creepy but intriguing. I'll take it. Yeah, I can see how their kind OOC, and why it would be bothersome why they bailed but I'm trying to make them a little more relatable. Loll, yeah, it could be ShikaNaru, it could be anyone actually. It's in your hands ;)

 ** _Disclaimer; I do not own anything but the story, these are Kishimoto's characters and I'm just some guy trying to scare you a little._**

 _ **Revelations**_

Four teens made their way through the woods, panting and huffing as their pursuer followed hot on their trail.

"Guys, it's getting closer!", cried Naruto as he stumbled and looked over his shoulder at the strange wolf like creature pursuing them.

"Way to point out the obvious", shouted Tenten as she scrambled ahead, then suddenly out of nowhere she seemingly tripped over a vine that came out of thin air and lands harshly onto the floor, "Oomph!".

Behind her, her friends freeze in their tracks.

"Don't move, Tenten", whispered Sasuke.

Looking up from the floor, Tenten's heart began to race as her gaze lifted from the floor into a pair of glowing amber eyes. Standing before her, was another one of the same creatures chasing them, but this one was bulkier and it's jaws were inches from Tenten's face.

"Yahh!", crying out Gaara grabbed a branch from off the floor and slammed it into the creature's skull, momentarily dazing it and without pausing he grabbed Tenten off the floor and quickly ran off with Naruto and Sasuke close behind.

The four ran into a clearing, the moonlight streaming down through it and illuminating a figure lying on the floor.

"Kiba!".

Lying on the floor, was there friend with scratches and bruises littered all over body.

"Is he..", voiced Sasuke, not willing to finish the sentence.

"No", Gaara answered with a shake of his head, "He's still breathing", he pointed out.

Taking a step forward, Naruto stared at his friend in concern. He looked like he could be dead, and he probably would have been if they hadn't come looking for him tonight.

A sudden snap of a twig drew their attention towards one of the creatures slinking out of the woods and snarling at them.

"Holy shit, it's bigger than the other two..", voiced a shaken Naruto.

The creature gave off a quick howl, and all around they were a series of answering howls as more creatures came out of the darkness surrounding the four.

Looking around, Naruto noticed how the four creatures seemed to make an effort at keeping Kiba in their vicinity, "I don't think they want us to take Kiba away..".

Sasuke raised the bat wrapped in barb wire they purchased earlier, and fixed his gaze on the bulkiest of the four creatures, "We didn't come here to leave empty handed".

As if answering, the creature snapped it's jaw in a snarl and stepped forward towards the group.

A silence ensued in the clearing, neither party making a sound nor moving a muscle. The trees around them cast shadows across the clearing, and the only sound in the clearing were the sounds of four heartbeats. The sudden snap of a loose branch, set both parties off and they immediately sprang for each other.

In a flash, Naruto was tackled to the floor by one of the creatures, it's jaw snapping inches away from his face, saliva flailing everywhere.

"Aah!", he quickly wrapped both his hands around the creature's vine-y neck and pushed, trying his hardest not to get his face chewed off. Taking a quick glance around, Naruto saw his other friends were also quite busy with the other creatures.

Taking a deep breath, he returned his focus to his attacker and glared, "Get... off!", and with a sudden burst of strength he kicked the creature in it's skull repeatedly until it's glowing eyes dimmed and went out completely.

Adrenaline still raging, Naruto grabbed a tree branch from the floor and advanced to a creature Gaara was having a hard time against.

"Hnrrgg!", exhaled Gaara as he got shoved backwards and tripped over a tree stump. Advancing towards him, the creature lunged at him but out of nowhere Naruto appeared and blindsided it with a blow to it's jaw.

With a yelp, it crashed on it's side.

"I didn't think you were so badass..", laughed Gaara as he got up off the floor and walked over to Naruto.

Breathing heavily, Naruto flashed him a grin, "I didn't think I was either..".

A sudden noise drew their attention away and to one of the creatures dragging away an unconscious Kiba into the woods.

"Shit-", said Gaara but was cut off as their forgotten attacker tackled him to the floor.

"Gaara!", Naruto cried out.

Panting, Gaara struggled with the creature, "Go! Don't worry about me, just get Kiba!", he barked out.

Nodding frantically, Naruto cast one last look at Gaara before racing across the clearing towards Kiba, "Hey!", he screamed gaining the attention of the creature.

Snarling, the creature only proceeded to tug Kiba harder. "Oh, no you don't!", grabbing Kiba's hands, Naruto pulled him back and a game tug-of-war ensued between him and the creature, and Naruto was steadily losing as he and Kiba got dragged out the clearing.

"No, no, no", letting go Naruto focused his efforts on the creature and grabbed it's skull.

Taken off guard, the creature lost it's grip on Kiba's leg and started pulling back, trying to shake off Naruto.

Not letting up, he pulled harder and the vines around the creatures neck started to give way, it was almost as though the vines were the thing's flesh.

Finally, with one final heave, Naruto was able to dislodge the creature's skull and without a moments pause he hurled the skull away into the woods.

Breathing heavily, Naruto turned back and saw his friends were all okay, just a little bruised. Fixing his attention on Kiba, he kneeled down beside him and shook him lightly, "Kiba?.. Are you okay?".

At the sound of his voice, Kiba stirred and his eyes fluttered open, "Hnnh.. where am I.. how...", slowly he came to as the others gathered around.

"Kiba, we got your texts, what happened to you?", voiced a concern Sasuke.

Reaching out, Kiba gripped Naruto's shirt in his hands and looked at him, his eyes showing nothing but terror, "You shouldn't have come...".

Tenten frowned, "What? Of course we came, you were in danger dumbass".

"No.. Now that you came.. **he can leave** ", Kiba whispered harshly, before his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious again.

The four shared a look between each other, before looking back towards their unconscious friend.

 _ **At School The Next Day**_

Naruto made his way through the halls at school, yesterday's events still fresh in his memory. 'What did Kiba mean, now he can leave?', Naruto wondered.

Turning the corner, he noticed his friend Sakura being crowded by Ino and her alongs. He also noticed Hinata with them, which was kind of shocking as Hinata hated Ino, or so he thought.

"Look, at first the stalker thing was kind of funny..", Ino began, her hands on her hips, "But now you're just getting annoying. Stop leaving me these creepy notes you freak", she snapped, waving around said note in her hand.

Her friend, Kin, snatched the note out of her hand and read it out loud, "Dear Ino, what happened to the girl who would braid my hair for school, or the girl who slept over whenever-", Ino rudely snatched the note out of her hand and ripped it up in Sakura's face.

Sakura whimpered, and cast her gaze downwards as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh, are you gonna cry?", teased Zaku.

"Leave her alone, you idiot", spoke up Naruto as he walked over and stood protectively in front of Sakura.

Upon his arrival, Ino's face set in deep sneer, "Well, if it isn't Naruto, The White Knight".

Naruto smirked and folded his arms, "If I'm the White Knight, I guess that makes you the witch in this scenario".

At his comment, Ino's face exploded in rage.

"Back off man, this is between us and your little stalker friend there", voiced Zaku as he glared at Naruto, "Besides, I think I passed a garbage can with your name attached to it", he finished with a smirk.

Ino smirked as well, and set her gaze on her nails, "Yes, please. Introduce him to that garbage can".

"Let me", cut in Hinata finally using her voice in the conversation and grabs Naruto, then forcefully drags him away.

At this, Sakura hung her head and quickly makes her leave, her tears still streaming down her face.

"Don't forget we're going shopping Saturday, Hinata dear", Ino called after, a wicked smile on her face.

"Yeah... I'll be there", answered Hinata.

"H-hey!", Naruto cried out as Hinata dragged him outside to the fountain, "When the heck did you get so strong?", Naruto questioned when she let him go.

Folding her arms, Hinata huffed and looked away, "We have a tough workout regimen, it's whatever".

Naruto leveled her with a sharp glare, "Is that why you wouldn't say anything when Ino and her flunkies verbally attacked Sakura?", Naruto asked, his tone icy, "Because you're on the same team as her?".

"What?", Hinata actually looked at Naruto in shock, "Of course not! It's just-", she bit her tongue and hung her head, "It's just complicated, okay?".

At her words, Naruto scrunched up his nose, "Well, un-complicate things then Hinata. I thought you hated Ino?".

" **I do** , trust me I do", Hinata said, "But she has something on me, something that could ruin my father's chances at being re-elected CEO of Hyuga Enterprises".

Hearing this, Naruto's eyes widened, "She's _**blackmailing**_ you?".

Hinata merely nodded.

"With what? What could she possibly have on you?".

Taking a deep breath, Hinata looked Naruto in the eyes, "Last summer, I went to this party, and it was like the only time I ever had fun at a party before... But I guess I had too much fun", she ran a hand through her hair, "I got really wasted, and I started doing these stupid things.. things a CEO's daughter can't be seen doing, and Ino got it all on tape..".

Naruto pulled her into a tight hug, not minding her tear stains in his shirt, "I didn't know, I'm sorry I snapped at you like that".

Shaking her head, Hinata sniffled loudly, "It's okay, you're just a really, really, really good person. It's annoying how good you are actually", she said, and laughed a little.

Naruto chuckled as well, and pulled back, "You gonna be okay?".

"Mhmm, I'll be f-".

Across from them, the sound of a door slamming close was heard as Sakura started walking away from school.

"I better go check on her..", Naruto said, watching her walk away and noticing the tear stains.

"Yeah, that'd be best", Hinata smiled, "And tell her I said sorry for me?".

"Of course", Naruto smiled and ruffled her hair before racing off to catch up with Sakura.

"H-hey", Hinata cried out.

"Hey, wait up Sakura!"

Surprised, Sakura peered over her shoulder as Naruto quickly caught up to her, "Naruto?".

"Hey.. You okay?", he asked as he caught up to her.

"I'm... no. But thank you for what did back there. Sticking up for me like that...", she smiled slightly.

Naruto grinned back, "You kidding? You're my friend, course I'd have your back", he playfully wraps an arm around her shoulder and they both walk away, "Never liked that bitch anyways".

Sakura giggled, and didn't even question him as they both walked off skipping the rest of school.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **Well? Was it good? Worth the wait?**_

 _ **Leave your thoughts in your reviews, they fuel my soul.**_

 _ **Also don't forget to vote for your pairing.**_

 _ **Xoxo; Deemy**_


End file.
